


¿La despedida? (別れ?)

by Nathy-Kaze-Neko (Nathy_Marisson)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, broken relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy-Kaze-Neko
Summary: Lo más difícil es querer y dejar ir a ese ser amado. Pero si se ama no se puede privar de la libertad.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 1





	¿La despedida? (別れ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Kon'nishiwa~
> 
> Bueno son las 0:34 de la noche (hora Chile) y aquí estoy yo publicando un one-short FudoKaze. es que esta idea se me vino a la mente hoy en el colegio y dije que apenas tomara el computador la escribiría, no creí que me lo dieran a las 11:00 de la noche (¬¬) pero bueno. aquí esta. es bastante...¿como decirlo? no sé. creo que dejare de leer pablo neruda mientras trato de escribir.
> 
> A quien engaño debo leerlo antes del viernes ;w;
> 
> bien, sin más bla bla bla de mi parte (Por que se que a ustedes no les interesa las burradas que hago(?) al one-short.

En el aeropuerto de Okinawa, a las 8:00 a.m. estaba completamente lleno de gente que llegaba y salía de los aviones. Encuentros por donde miraras al igual que tristes despedidas de seres queridos. Lágrimas y risas en la misma cantidad. Abrazos acompañados de palabras de aliento. Miradas de melancolía, amigos, hermanos, novios.  
  
Como dicen, lo más difícil es querer y dejar ir a ese ser amado. Pero si se ama no se puede privar de la libertad.  
  
Una de esas tantas personas que despedían a uno de sus seres queridos era Ichirouta Kazemaru, un hombre, de cabellera turquesa, y ojos almendrados, de sonrisa sincera. La decisión más difícil que ha tenido que hacer en su corta vida ha sido de dejar ir a aquel chico, el cual le ha dado fortaleza para ser quien es ahora. Actual novio, Akio Fudou; cabellera castaña y de ojos afilados que parecían penetrar en lo más profundo de tu alma. Con ese frívolo pero a la vez cálido tono de verde oscuro.  
  
Ya las palabras no salían de ninguno de los chicos. Lo habían conversado tantas veces antes que ya no era necesario nombrar el tema, ya era tarde para cambiar de opinión, y Kazemaru no quería que su chico dejara pasar tal oportunidad por su maldito capricho.  
  
Ser entrenador de un equipo con chicos tan talentosos no era algo sin importancia, además seguiría su camino a través del futbol. Deporte favorito de ambos chicos.  
  
Kazemaru suspiro bajando la mirada tratando de evitar la más mínima lágrima que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a Fudou.  
  
Por su parte el castaño solo esperaba una frase del turquesa, un _“No te vayas”_ , para dejar sus maletas eh irse a casa. Pero no salían de la boca de su chico. Se negaban a ser oídas. Sabía muy bien que por más que Kazemaru quisiese no lo diría.  
  
Respiro profundamente mirando a su alrededor. Era incomodo, casi tres años como novios y ahora están a punto de separarse.  
  
¿Qué paso con la confianza? ¿La sinceridad? ¿El saber lo que el otro piensa?  
  
Pero el tiempo no espera a nadie, una voz aparentemente femenina sonó por el altavoz diciendo que ya debían abordar los pasajeros del vuelo en que Fudou debía tomar. El castaño tomo su maleta de mano apretó sus labios en una línea delgada y pronuncio lentamente:  
  
—Kazemaru, Tenemos que terminar¬—  
  
El nombrado abrió los ojos como platos, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos amenazando con salir pero no se lo permitió. Debía ser fuerte. Levanto la mirada y sonrió.  
  
—Lo entiendo—contesto.  
  
¿Cómo podían salir de su boca aquellas palabras? ¿Cómo podía mirarle a los ojos y sonreír sabiendo que él se va de su lado?  
  
—Sabes que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan…—Prosiguió Fudou, notando como los ojos de su ahora ex novio se volvían agua lentamente. Apretó fuertemente los puños esperando que Kaze dijera que no. Pero no sucedió. Cerró los ojos frustrado y sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves depositándolas en las manos del turquesa. —Así que ya no necesito esto.  
  
Kazemaru tomo las llaves con el dolor de su alma, pero no boto ninguna lágrima, Fudou seguiría su carrera, y él no se lo impediría. Guardo esas llaves en su bolsillo y miro a Fudou a los ojos sonriéndole cálidamente, sabiendo que sería la última vez que vería aquellos ojos frívolos y examinadores, que simplemente le habían cautivado hasta la medula de sus huesos.  
  
—Que tengas buen viaje, Fudou—Aun no sabía cómo demonios mantenía aquella sonrisa.  
  
—Este es el adiós—Akio estiro su mano, su mirada perdía su brillo lentamente, y le pareció extraño extender la mano a alguien que hace algunos días besaba con pasión siendo casi necesidad sentirlo a su lado.  
  
Kazemaru miro la mano por unos segundos.  
  
¿Acaso era todo para ellos?  
  
Su mirada perdió su brillo pero no dejo que desapareciera aquella sonrisa, si iban a terminar y no verse nunca más, que lo recordara con una sonrisa, seria un regalo para ambos.  
  
Estiro su mano para sentir el calor de la mano ajena, y en un apretón de manos se despidieron, Fudou soltó la mano de Kaze y regalándole una última sonrisa dio media vuelta y se encamino hasta su avión, Kaze miraba como se iba su ex – novio, entre la gente que se cruzaba en su mirada, solo podía sonreír ocultando como su corazón se encogía a cada maldito paso que daba Fudou.  
  
¿Por qué no corría tras él y le pedía quedarse?  
  
Era simple, un _“No te vayas”_ de sus labios aria que se quedara, pero no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos tratando de darse el valor suficiente y la fuerza para marcharse de ahí. Pero sus piernas se movieron hacia Fudou, sus labios susurraron su nombre y su mano se estiro en dirección a su hombro. Unos pasos más y lo tocaría de nuevo.  
  
¿Qué hacia?  
  
Se prometió no intervenir en el futuro de Akio Fudou, sin embargo ahora trataba de alcanzarlo.  
  
Su mano tomo delicadamente su hombro y el otro se dio vuelta de inmediato. Susurro su nombre nuevamente mientras su voz de quebraba.  
  
Kazemaru sintió su debilidad, su corazón estaba controlándole y no dejaba que su cerebro funcionase. Se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco las llaves que pertenecieron a su novio, dejándolas en el bolsillo del castaño mientras le sonreía cálidamente. Aun aguantándose las ganas de abrazarle y pedirle que se quedara a su lado.  
  
Akio al sentir la mano de Kaze en su bolsillo se quedo inmóvil.  
  
¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
  
Se perdió en la sonrisa del turquesa, y por unos segundos quiso quedarse sin pedir que el otro dijera algo, pero su orgullo pudo más. Y se resigno a irse de su lado.  
  
—Aun te quiero—Susurro Kazemaru Ichirouta al oído de Fudou, cerró los ojos y saco su mano del bolsillo del otro, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la salida, sonriendo sin arrepentimiento alguno, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.  
  
Akio Fudou se quedo mirando cómo se marchaba el otro, metió la mano en su bolsillo encontrándose sus llaves. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, y en su cabeza resonaron aquellas palabras.  
  
_< <aun te quiero>>_  
  
Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta su avión, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios.  
  
Este no era un adiós, si no un Hasta pronto.  
  
Y la gente siguió pasando entre el camino que separa a estos dos corazones, se despedían y se reencontraban. Ignorando cuanto puede madurar alguien con solo pensar en el otro, cuantos unos puede crecer gracias a los demás.  
  
El avión partió del aeropuerto llevándose consigo a Akio Fudou, el cual mantenía una de sus manos en su bolsillo, apretando de manera celosa esa llave. Ese insignificante pero a la vez importante pedazo de metal.  
  
Las puertas del aeropuerto se cerraron tras su espalda y una solitaria lagrima callo por su mejilla. Pero aquella sonrisa cálida seguía presente, sin tratar de forzarla, se había quedado en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y camino hacia su casa. Solo deseaba haber hecho lo correcto.


End file.
